The Story of Us
by aiko-nee
Summary: Lucy and Natsu are now married and have a child. One night Lucy decides to tell their daughter a little story about themselves. My contribution to NaLu week day 2: Fairy Tale. One-shot or drabble.


**A/N: My contribution for NaLu week day 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

It was night time and little hyper Nashi just couldn't stop talking. "Mama, Mama! Could you tell me another story?" Nashi said as she went on the covers. "Okay, but only a short one alright?" Lucy said to her daughter. She grabbed a stool and took a deep breath. "Once upon a time there was a princess that had everything. She had all riches, and she could have everything she wanted, however she did't like her own life despite all the material things she had" Lucy said. She took a break and continued "Because of this, one day she decided to leave the kingdom. She wasn't used to the lifestyle outside the kingdom, she had to do everything herself, and had to take care of herself. The street was cold and unwelcoming, it wasn't what she expected it to be. What she imagined it to be was people skipping merrily along the pavement and people dancing, or at least smiling. But no, every time she looked it was just plain. Due to the huge disappointment she decided to go back to the kingdom." she stopped again and looked at the clock. "I'll be right back Nashi" Lucy said.

She went outside and checked the door, it seems that her husband is late again. Lucy appreciated how Natsu was working really hard for the family. But still she wished he had at least a little extra time for them. But again it was for them.

She went back inside Nashi's room and sat next to her on her bed. "So where was I up to?" I asked. "She wanted to go back to the kingdom, mommy" Nashi said, somehow impatiently. "Oh yes, She turned around and went back to the kingdom, but as she did he was kidnapped by some bandits. She screamed for hep but everyone as completely petrified of going p against a person with a sword, except for one boy. This boy was't rich, he had debt to pay and they don't eat 3 times a day. He was a kind, sweet boy who was very loyal to his mother and father, he followed them into an alley, and when they stopped the girl prayed that nothing bad was about to happen to her, and nothing did, the boy saved the girl swiping her off her feet. The girl said thank you and invited him to the kingdom. The princess introduced him as the boy who saved her life. To thank him she paid all of his debt. Soon after the princess fell in love with the by and she eventually wanted to marry him, he felt the same way. However, the king and the queen did not like there decision, so what they did, they ran away together, and they started an adventure, a new adventure, with no rules, and no limitations, they could do anything to their heart's content. Year after they had a child,a and they lived-" she was cut off "Happily ever after" a pinkette said leaning on the door smirking with his arms crossed. "Daddy!" Nashi said jumping out of bed and hugging her dad. "I missed you daddy!" Nashi said. "I missed you too sweetheart" Natsu said hugging his daughter. "Nashi, I think your daddy is tired, why don't you go to sleep?" Lucy suggested.

After Nashi finally slept, Lucy and Natsu went out to their front porch. "Did you miss me?" Natsu said hugging Lucy from the back. "Of course I did, who wouldn't?" Lucy said. "What story did you tell her today?" He asked. "I told her a story abut us" Lucy replied. Natsu smiled, "I thought you were going to let me tell her that" he said. "Well I could't help myself. I wanted to tell her" she said. "Fine, fine whatever you say, Luce" he said. "I love you," she said and he said it back, they kissed each other lips feeling warm despite the cold wind. "C'om let's go to sleep, make sure you shower though you stink" Lucy said. "Do I really?" he said smelling his armpit, "Oh,please put that down" she said as she laughed

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it? tell me by reviewing! If you want to look for day one it's in my story (Lucy maid-sama!) chapter 13. Ja ne!**

**~Aiya-chan**


End file.
